


【EC】小狐狸

by veronica_tao



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fables - Freeform, Forest Sex, Foxes, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: 饥肠辘辘的小狐狸查查在树洞里发现了牧羊人储藏的食物，但它势必要为自己的贪吃付出代价。傻黄甜/壁尻Play
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伊索寓言新编。

大片大片的雪从笼罩着昏暗的彤云间纷纷扬扬地飘落。森林里的晨雾冷得刺骨，大地所见之处皆被洁白又厚实的雪覆盖。

雪又下了整整一夜。

结了冰的雪团从干枯的枝桠间不经意地坠落，恰巧砸中一只正在树下觅食的小狐狸。亮晶晶的雪沫在暖橘色身体上融化，沾湿了脖间的那一撮尚未换脱的软毛。

Charles没有兄弟姐妹，它从小过惯了独自流浪的生活。晨曦即将照进浓稠的云层，可怜的小狐狸却连野兔或田鼠的影子都没有见到。

大雪天食物匮乏，连野果和嫩树皮都很难找。黄昏至日出前的狩猎，小狐狸已经多次空手而归。

湿润的小鼻子在空气中四处嗅闻，似乎突然捕捉到了食物的气息。灰色茸爪在松软的雪地里留下一串梅花形脚印，又饥又冷的小狐狸向香味飘来的地方飞奔而去。

圆面包、烤培根、奶酪、甚至还有一壶新酿的果酒......  
石头后面的树洞里满满当当地装着牧羊人过冬用的食物，四溢的香气引得它垂涎三尺。

娇小玲珑的体型为Charles提供了方便，钻进那个狭小的树洞易如反掌。饥肠辘辘的小狐狸进了食物的天堂，等不及在各种美味间大快朵颐起来。

可惜，这些东西有多少都不够。小狐狸将牧羊人储藏的食物一扫而空，柔软的白肚皮鼓胀得像只吹起来的气球。

终于不用再忍受肚子的咕咕叫，这令它有点怀念起从前。  
过去的冬天并不像现在这样寒冷而漫长，在母亲身边度过的日子更不用为吃了上顿没有下顿发愁。

而现在，已经很满足了。Charles摸着圆滚滚的小肚子，发出一声幸福的轻哼。

吃饱喝足，Charles的身体暖和了许多，昏沉的睡意袭来。考虑到牧羊人随时都有可能回到这里，小狐狸恋恋不舍地翻了个身，它必须尽早离开这个美妙又危险的巢穴。但当它试图向外探出身子，却发现自己即便已经用尽了全身的力气，也没法整个钻出进来时的树洞。

身体被卡住，仅剩耷拉的小脑袋和那条长长的棕色毛绒尾巴还露在外面。小狐狸后悔莫及，提心吊胆的滋味甚于防备同在夜间出没的天敌。上帝呀，要是牧羊人这时候回来，它就要变成挂在木屋壁炉上的那张狐狸皮了。

太阳快要落山，树后面的草丛里传来窸窣的响动。

硬邦邦的皮靴踩在潮湿的落叶上，Erik顺手将牧羊用的竹鞭和木桶放在一旁。当场活捉小偷的牧羊人饶有兴致地踱着步，来回打量着这只因为贪吃倒了霉的小狐狸。

“漂亮的小家伙。”Erik啧啧赞叹，一双大手来回抚摸搓弄那条婀娜的长尾巴，“是你偷吃了我的食物？”

“唔。”  
放弃挣扎的小狐狸模样委屈极了。金棕色的眸子骨碌碌地转着，垂在半空的茸爪露出粉红色的肉垫。

“不好好教训一下，下次还是不长记性。”  
男人的嘴角勾起弧度，看样子是打算乘这个机会好好惩罚这个不知天高地厚的小偷。

尾骨和小腿附近传来阵阵酥麻的痒意，一节一节直抵敏感的神经。

这算什么......恶作剧吗？

未知的恐慌放大了周身的感觉器官，被死死卡在树洞里的小狐狸不敢轻举妄动，只能听凭牧羊人摆布。

肆无忌惮的搔痒还在继续，娇幼的身体筋挛着来到崩溃的边缘。好在它善于表演“装死”的伎俩，微弱的呼吸和奄奄一息的神情很容易教人放下防备。

牧羊人不是没有对付狐狸的经验，知道下一秒那对锐利的爪子就会不由分说地向他扑来。Erik蹲下身，干脆将手悄悄从后面伸进树洞。几对小而挺立的乳尖被恶狠狠地揉掐，直至自作聪明的小狐狸在牧羊人前原形毕露。

“这么小就学会偷东西......长大岂不是更加狡猾？”  
Erik瞥见尾巴下凸起的可爱形状，霎时起了歹念。

浑圆小巧的屁股被重点照顾。摸上去就像是打开了某种开关，顷刻间招致激烈的蹬腿反抗。这正适合玩弄。Charles挣扎着扭动腰窝，那条长尾巴却乖顺地摆向一边。

“看起来，它很清楚我想要什么了。”  
雪白的尾巴尖被牢牢掌控，身体的主动权全部落到了牧羊人手里。

灵活的手指伸进私隐地带一探究竟，两股间汨汨流出的黏滑液体沾湿了大片暖橘色的毛。持续的扩张把那里折磨得狼狈不堪。泛着淫靡水光的媚肉不顾主人的使唤，反倒主动讨好起入侵的异物。

皮扣解开的“咔哒”声在四下无人的荒野里脆响。嫩软红肿的紧穴被男人胯间的巨物填满，敏感的内壁被蹂躏一番。鲜红的舌舔舐着牧羊人的掌心撒娇，被惩罚够了的小狐狸时不时呜咽着求饶。

更多的雪团从枝头砸落在滑顺的皮毛和Erik的短帽上。再怎么狡猾的小狐狸，这种时候也只能乖乖地在身下依偎着听话。寒冻升温了缠绵的欲望，男人的抽插愈发用力。

“呜。”  
白浊滚烫的液体淹没收缩的甬道，让那里也美美地饱餐了一顿。毫无征兆的巴掌落在撅起的臀峰，两瓣臀肉因为吃痛夹紧，全数收下丰厚的馈赠。

标志性的倒三角形小耳朵在牧羊人的爱抚下变成浅粉色。Charles好不容易舒服地眯起眼，发出小奶猫一般的叫声。这只小狐狸是记吃不记打的家伙，正中男人下怀。

“现在，你也要开始还我一些......能做到吗？”  
巨物放缓了抽插，伺弄小穴的动作温柔却又不失锋芒。Charles的叫唤声时而妩媚婉转，时而惨痛凄厉。可惜的是，Charles是只还未完全达到性成熟的小狐狸，稚嫩青涩的身体再怎么努力也只能挤出两三滴。Charles用脑袋轻蹭牧羊人的裤腿，试图在男人身上留下自己的气味。扑簌的眼泪从腮边落下，它知道自己要让主人失望了。

“今天放你一马。”  
男人心软了。结实的臂膀托着Charles的小屁股，Erik将它从被卡住的树洞里小心翼翼地抱出来，打算就此放它自由。

牧羊人转身去取放羊用的竹鞭和木桶，准备在天黑前赶回山脚下的木屋。不料身后的小狐狸竟一瘸一拐地向他跑来。长条的茸尾巴摆动着，Charles将前肢搭在牧羊人的膝盖上站立。

工装裤上的金属拉链被小狐狸的尖牙一下咬开，鼓囊的轮廓在衣料的遮掩下若隐若现。对Charles来说，无需多的表达。

“今天玩够了。”  
Erik摸摸小狐狸的脑袋。

Charles像是听懂了牧羊人的话，一溜烟地消失在了视线里。天色渐暗，夕阳洒下的暮辉落在牧羊人身上。

今天的木桶沉甸甸的，Erik走在半路上，渐渐地察觉出了不对劲。

“呜——”  
暖橘色的毛球发出轻响，木桶里原本装着的鸡蛋全都进了这个小家伙的肚子。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小狐狸Charles跟着牧羊人回到山脚下的木屋，但Erik在它身上发现了一些不同寻常的举动。种种迹象表明，恢复人模样的Charles可能要生小狐狸宝宝了......  
> ⚠️（伪）孕期Play

2.  
山脚下的木屋冒出缕缕炊烟，褐灰色的墙壁掩映在被白雪覆盖的崇山峻岭之中。屋子不大，但足以容下牧羊人和他的小家伙。

被带回家的小狐狸最近有了一些不同寻常的举动。细心的牧羊人发现，Charles有时会在半夜三更溜出屋子，直到太阳初升前才回来。

难道说，它又在打什么鬼主意吗？

黑夜笼罩着寂静的森林，小狐狸借助长长的尾巴保持平衡，不一会儿就从后院的篱笆上敏捷地跃下。好奇的牧羊人蹑手蹑脚地跟着Charles出了门，打算在树后逮它个正着。

经过好几天的努力，小狐狸已经用前爪在雪松下刨出一个土做的低矮洞穴。背光的洞口布置着一些枯枝，洞穴里堆着它四处搜集来的宽树叶和禽类羽毛一类的东西，连牧羊人两天前不翼而飞的那只旧靴子也在其中。Erik拿牧羊用的竹鞭狠狠地收拾了它一顿，从此以后那样的事情就再也没有发生过了。

日子一天天过去，牧羊人的小狐狸逐渐养成了卷着尾巴趴在壁炉边上睡觉的习惯。惹人怜爱的小肚子日渐隆起，久而久之形成了完美的半圆形。微涨的乳头挺立发红，时不时淌出一些淡色的奶水。

“是不是......马上要生小狐狸宝宝了？”  
壁炉里的木柴噼啪作响，Erik将半梦半醒的小狐狸抱到沙发上细细爱抚。原来，雪松下的洞穴是它做的窝，好吃又不爱动是怀孕的表现。半眯的眼浑浑欲睁，误会造成的愧疚如潮水般涌上男人的心头。

一双大手刚想替它顺顺脖子周围弄乱的毛发，谁料那抹橘色的身影竟从他眼前飞速地逃走。后悔又自责的牧羊人吃了个闭门羹，它连让Erik碰一下身子都不愿意。

3.  
和煦的午后阳光照进山脚下的小屋，地毯上的小家伙又睡熟了。金子般的日辉洋洋洒洒地落在空气里，星星点点地衬着毛发上的华丽光泽。Erik将帽子在木门后面的钩子上挂好，娇憨可爱的睡颜再次映入他的眼帘。

颀长的尾巴在睡梦中无意识地轻摆着，皓白的尾尖妩媚勾人。距离上一次那样做已经过去很久了，牧羊人的身下不受控制地起了反应，原始的欲望催他向前挪动。Erik吞了吞口水......它会醒过来吗？

切入正题为时太早，Erik想先品尝一番初乳的滋味。小巧的苞蕾似为他而生，淌至嘴边的奶水醇香中带着一丝咸苦。粉红的乳尖留下嘬饮的浅痕，男人把他所能得到的全部舔舐干净后又止不住向慷慨的生命之源索取更多。

Charles有些被弄醒了。小狐狸循着湿痒的源头翻了翻身，轻瞥一眼后再次沉沉睡去。暖融融的空气迎面扑来，烧得人面颊发红。腰窝和脊背上的衬衫布料被浸湿，额上沁出的汗珠随发丝滑落，很快又被火焰的温度烤干。

小狐狸依偎在牧羊人的脚背上睡着。野草般的念头在男人脑海里疯长：关于这片森林、关于新的生命、关于禁忌的眷恋。

人们说，牧羊的工作带着不可避免的神性。山谷和牧野中穿梭的牧羊人必须忍受难熬的寂寞，终日与清心寡欲的羊群作伴。他们对草原的虔诚无可比拟，好牧人所受的褒奖相比他的付出微不足道。

Erik对这些矫揉造作的说辞不屑一顾。遵照自然制定的法则，这片森林就能给予他需要的温饱。凡人的孤独常将他驱入病态的疯狂，以至于Erik有时承认自己活得像悬崖上仅剩的那一株枯草。

冒冒失失的小狐狸闯入他的生命，将平淡重复的生活搅得地覆天翻。

夜风掀开淡黄色帘布的一角。璀璨夺目的星光倏地飞进木屋，将地毯上的身体缓缓笼罩。待光芒散去，熟睡中的小狐狸已然变成一位长着棕橘色狐狸尾巴的俊朗少年。

“唔......想要的话就来吧......”  
少年在梦乡中喃喃呓语。迷离的眸子底下荡漾着蔚蓝色的湖水，Charles身子微倾，似是有意要将凝脂般白皙的大腿与纤软的腰肢展示给他看。

Erik怔了一下，短促而痉挛地吸了一口气，腿又好像生了根似的站住。

男人如一头饿狼般扑上前。他贪婪地亲吮着Charles身体上的每一寸肌肤，生怕那是假的。柔韧灵活的舌撬开少年的薄唇，Erik如饥似渴地吞噬着那具娇软身体所散发出的甜香，又唯恐打扰那安静的睫毛。

孕期高涨的荷尔蒙使Charles无意识地配合着侧扭身体，撅着臀方便男人将巨物送进淌着黏滑津液的私密入口。

盛情难却。胯间的巨物熟稔地长驱直入，没过多久便本能地来到两股间的最深处顶弄。

“呜......轻一点。”胯下的少年隔着衬衫轻轻咬了男人胳膊一口，正泪眼汪汪地瞧着他，“......太重会伤到宝宝。”

Erik无比自责，他伏下身吻了吻少年醒来后发红的眼角，将右手搭在隆起的小腹上轻轻抚摸。亮晶晶连成丝的粘液被争先恐后地带出穴口，意犹未尽的花蕊比在森林里那次还要湿润。

“那就点到为止。”  
男人沉吟片刻，克制着放缓了动作。他宁愿舍弃一时的欢愉，也不忍心伤害即将到来的幼小生命。

然而Charles很快又反了悔。穴口的轻蹭连隔靴搔痒都算不上，只会进一步撩拨刺激变得无比敏感的神经。

“......求求你了，我还没被操够。”  
Charles几乎不敢相信如此放荡的话是从他的嘴里说出来的，但他的确比任何时候都渴望交媾。

Erik不怀好意地继续捏玩Charles胸前的两抹红晕，故意没有抬头看他。

“先学会好好地服侍我。”  
Erik命令他跪在身下一个接一个地完成“服务”，还不忘用下流话在少年耳畔羞辱。

“我很好奇，它们要是知道自己的母亲如此淫荡不端......”  
男人重新扶着Charles的腰进入，欲求不满的模样比来时更热情百倍。一张一翕的穴口在捣弄下变得红肿不堪，橘色的茸尾兴奋地摆动着示好。席卷而来的热浪昭示情到深处，Erik和Charles一同陷落在迭起的高潮中。

“辛苦了，饿了吧？”  
Charles微笑着在男人的额间落下一个啄吻。少年套上Erik的宽大T恤，转身向厨房走去。金属勺柄在平底锅中碰响，煎鸡蛋的香气从厨房里散发出来。过溢的精液源源不断地从大腿根间流出，浊白的液痕在上衣的摆下依然明显。

Erik从背后将少年紧紧搂在怀里，发出一声得意的轻笑，“怎么操你都不够。”

4.  
转眼过去了一个月，Erik有些焦急地带着Charles拜访了经验丰富的农场主。Charles的情况不太妙，Erik根本听不见胎动的声音。

“罗根先生，能否帮我看看它是怎么了？”  
Erik接着将Charles身上出现的症状全部复述了一遍，又小心地将它抱给农场主检查。

“傻小子，怎么可能。”Logan从长满胡碴的嘴边取下烟斗，不禁爆发出一阵爽朗的笑声，“哈哈，也许是在你家骗吃骗喝惯了，吃撑的。”

“谢谢，那我放心了。”

回到Erik身边的小狐狸忙不迭地将脑袋埋进男人温暖坚实的胸膛，怯生生地不敢看他。

“没关系，我来替你按摩肚子就不会那么难受了。”  
Erik释然地望着在怀中缩成一团的小狐狸。

“但要答应我，以后不许从我身边跑开。”


End file.
